With advances in technology, various functions have been added to an electronic device in order to perform increasingly complex functions. For example, the electronic device may perform a mobile communication function, a data communication function, a data output function, a data storing function, an image capturing function, a voice recording function, or the like. Such an electronic device has a display unit, and displays data through the display unit. In this case, the display unit may have flexibility. Accordingly, the display unit may be bent without a loss. Further, image quality of the display unit can be maintained even if the display unit is bent.
However, the aforementioned electronic device does not provide various interactions through the display unit. That is, the electronic device does not provide the interface by using the flexibility of the display unit. For this reason, the electronic device has a low efficiency of using the display unit.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.